A New Start
by IceyBoi2003
Summary: When Minato and Kushina seal the Kyuubi, they don't die. They get sent to the One Piece World by Shinigami. After the War, Naruto is given the option to go to this world himself. Follow Naruto as he joins the Straw Hats, kick some Marine Ass and get bounties. Rated M cause violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge made by ****Kezmann1993 where when Minato and Kushina seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, they don't die but are teleported to the One Piece Universe and then, after the 4th great ninja war, Naruto appears in the east blue and meets Luffy and joins his crew. I won't do the pseudo-Japanese people used (e.g " The ****Shodaime**** Hokage was powerful") with the exceptions being stuff like ****Fuinjutsu**** or ****Kenjustu**** and some jutsu like ****Rasengan**** and ****Chidori**

**Skills:**

**He also has 4 chakra natures: Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth, knows a few fire jutsu as well**

**He is a seal master and a kenjutsu master (can beat Zoro with one sword and two swords but will lose against Zoro with three swords)**

**Has near-perfect Chakra Control**

**Still, has Kurama sealed into him and has parts of the other tailed beasts in him as well.**

**Unlocked Rinnegan during the 4th Shinobi war**

**Has Wood Release**

**Well, enjoy the show!**

**Also, I don't own Naruto or One Piece(I'll call it OP from now on) **

**You can skip this chapter if you want. It is MOSTLY just a recap with some changes. No Dialogue in this chapter as it is recap.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all came to be **

If you could describe the life of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, one could say unusual or mysterious. You see on the day he was born, a beast known as the Kyuubi attacked the village. This was because it was ripped out of the seal of the previous Jinchuriki and wife the Fourth Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki by a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha. After he ripped it out, he used a genjutsu on the Kyuubi to make it attack the village. The Fourth Hokage ended fighting it but had to seal it in his own son at the cost of his own life in the hopes that he would be viewed as a hero by the village. His son, Naruto ended up an orphan on the day of his birth. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi witnessed the sealing and vowed that Naruto would be safe. He announced to the village that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi after he retook the position of Hokage. Let's just say the citizens of Konoha didn't take it well and wanted the buy to be killed. Hiruzen made a law that stated that no one could tell the younger generation of Naruto being the Jinchuriki in order for Naruto to have a kind of normal childhood

[12 years later]

During the past 12 years, Naruto's life wasn't best. Children would tell their children to stay away from him, People would overprice him for groceries, people kept breaking into his house and stealing stuff from him.

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way to the Academy in order to take the final exam. Naruto stood at 167 cm tall and had short, spiky blond hair. He had sky blue eyes and three peculiar whisker marks on each cheek. His outfit consisted of black sandals, black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg. He wore a black jacket with orange vertical stripes on the side. On the back was a red spiral.

He was an above-average student with the only challenge being Sasuke Uchiha. He had had problems with the clone jutsu so one of his friends, Anko Mitarashi, taught him a substitute for it. The Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had ran into her by the Dango Store when he was returning home from the Academy. She could relate to him being hated as she used to be Orochimaru's student before he betrayed her. She ended up teaching him Taijutsu and they ended up becoming his mentor along with his friends Kakashi, who taught him chakra control and jutsu, and Asuma Sarutobi, who taught him how to use Kunai and Shuriken. He also taught him wind release. He himself is currently self-teaching himself Fuinjutsu but wants to learn Kenjutsu from someone, he just doesn't know who.

He ended up passing with flying colors. And as congratulations, Iruka was going to go with for some Ramen.

The next day they had to come back for the team selection. Naruto ended up with Sasuke and Sakura, for some weird reason while Hinata, Kiba, and Shino got placed together as well as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. He had no problems with his teammates, while he looked at Sasuke as his rival, Sakura was annoying.

It came as surprise to him when their sensei ended up being Kakashi. He gave them the bell test, which they passed, and then spent months doing D-Rank missions, which were basically chores.

However, when Naruto got fed up and demanded a C-Rank, Hiruzen gave them the mission of escorting and protecting a bridge-builder to the Land of Waves. It ended up becoming an A-Rank when one of the seven ninja swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi on the orders of a man named Gato, who controlled the Land of Waves and forced them into poverty.

During their first fight, Kakashi won after the teamwork of Naruto and Sasuke got him out of a jutsu which trapped in a sphere of water. However, before Kakashi could actually kill him, a hunter-nin from the mist village claimed the body. They came to the conclusion that he/she was working with Zabuza but not after Kakashi suffered from chakra exhaustion.

It had been days since they came to the Land of Waves. Kakashi was doing better and had taught them Tree Walking. Currently, Naruto was exhausted from training on his wood release, which he found out a few weeks ago, then he fell asleep. When he woke he met a beautiful girl named Haku. they talked for a while about what strength means and how to become stronger.

When the day that Zabuza would return came, a lot happened. First, two guys that worked for Gato tried to attack the daughter and grandson of the bridge builder, but before they managed to do so, Naruto intervened and kicked their asses. When he got to the bridge he saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza, with Sasuke fighting the hunter-nin in an ice dome. Seeing he would only get in the way of Kakashi, he went into the dome to help Sasuke. After a while, the hunter-nin had had enough. He/She launched a flurry of senbon at them but for some reason, Sasuke blocked them all. Thinking his teammate was dead, red chakra started forming around him, his features becoming wilder. His speed now outmatched the hunter-nin, he landed a devastating blow to the head, breaking the mask.

When he looked at who was under the mask and saw Haku. she explained her story to him, how her father killed her mother because she possessed a bloodline limit. Her story was interrupted when they heard a chirping sound. They looked up to see Kakashi charging at Zabuza with his hand and arm covered in lightning. Haku tried to get up in order to take it but was too late. Zabuza managed to give her his last few words. He also told her to take his sword and go with team 7 to Konoha. Moments later, Gato along with his men arrived and ordered them to take every woman and to kill every man and child. However, before they could do this, branches came out of the ground and wrapped around their bodies. Before any of them could try to counter it, however, Haku came charging at them with Zabuza's massive blade in her hand. She slaughtered them all before they could even scream in fear.

After the fight in turned out that Sasuke didn't die because they were senbon needles. They stayed in the village for a week or two as the bridge builder finished the bridge. After that, team 7 along with Haku set their sights on Konoha.

[Time Skip: Chunin Exams, End of Part 1 of Naruto]

The Chunin exams were hell on Earth (first two exams end up the same, Haku was given chunin rank when she was tested in order to join Konoha) During the month-long training, he trained his ass off with his new mentor Jiraiya who gave him the Toad Summoning Contract. He also trained in his Earth jutsu as Jiraiya had that affinity. During the month, he also asked Haku out which she accepted.

During the battle between Sasuke and a guy from the Sand Village, there was an invasion on Konoha, Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage but failed to destroy the Leaf. Naruto defeated Gaara and was given the rank of Chuunin by the new Hokage, Tsunade. He also learned the Rasengan.

Sasuke left the village to go to Orochimaru. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji went after him but had to fight through 4 elite sound ninja. Naruto went after Sasuke while the others took care of the sound ninja. However, Naruto lost against Sasuke and nearly died. After which Jiraiya decided to take Naruto on a three-year training trip, as an organization called the Akatsuki is planning on collecting all the Bijuu.

[Time Skip: 4th Shinobi World War]

After he got back from the training trip, his relationship with Haku blossomed and they fell in love. They also had to do a lot of stuff, like rescuing the Kazekage, who turned out to be Gaara. Gaara had had the Ichibi, which was now ripped out of him as Akatsuki had gotten him. Jiraiya died at the hands of Pein, the supposed leader of the Akatsuki. After this, Naruto went with the toad to Mt. Myoboku to learn sage mode. Then Pein attacked the Leaf searching for Naruto, killing Haku in the process. When Naruto returned after the toads got the message that the village was being attacked. Naruto beat them all up and talked to Nagato. Moved by his words, Nagato revives everyone he killed during his assault on the Leaf, including Haku.

Tsunade calls for a Kage Summit to talk about the problem that is the Akatsuki. During the meeting, a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha declares war on the nations. Naruto goes to an island with the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki, Killer Bee in order to master the Kyuubi chakra. When he does master it, he finds out the war is happening and he and Killer Bee break out in order to fight with them.

During the final battle, it is revealed the Masked man is Obito Uchiha, an ex-teammate of Kakashi's and his left is the one that Kakashi has. During the Battle, he and a revived Madara Uchiha unleash the Ten-Tails on the world. An attack that was meant for Naruto was blocked by the woman he loved. Haku died in front of him. This caused him to awaken the Rinnegan, turning the scale of the battle in their favor. They fought Obito after he became the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. After they extracted it from Obito is was Madara who ended up taking it and severely wounding both Naruto and Sasuke. During this, the Sage of six paths gave them both powers that would be useful in their fight.

When they awoke they ended up wrecking Madara's ass only for him to transform into a… Woman? Yes, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths and the founder of Chakra. They ended up sealing her away in a different dimension but at the cost of Sasuke's life. The Sage of Six Paths gives him an option, stay and continue protecting this world from danger or go to another world that is in need of saving. He accepts not only because he can help but also because he doesn't have much reason to stay in this world.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter of the story. It was pretty shit I will admit but then again it's just a recap.**

**Chapter 2** **will come out whenever I finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a challenge made by ****Kezmann1993 where when Minato and Kushina seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, they don't die but are teleported to the One Piece Universe and then, after the 4th great ninja war, Naruto appears in the east blue and meets Luffy and joins his crew.**

**In the challenge, there are certain things that are different than it is in the first chapter. The main example if they just sent to East Blue and are still in their world, Minato could just Hiraishin back to Konoha so I made it so they are in another world, unable to get to their child. Also, he doesn't meet Kumo and get sent the east blue.**

**Well, enjoy the show!**

**Also, I don't own Naruto or One Piece(I'll call it O.P from now on) **

**Chapter 2: The Adventure's Beginning**

[Orange Town, East Blue]

In a run-down alley, in anyone would look closely enough, you would see a purple portal appear out of nowhere. Thankfully no one was in the village. Why? Because of the Buggy Pirates. They had taken over the village and sent the remainder of the village into hiding.

A man walks out of the portal. He stands at 180 cm and is wearing his dirty orange and black shirt. It happed to be ripped and tattered in a few places like his sleeves and collar. His black pants in the same condition. He had a katana strapped to his waist His sandals were fine except for a cut here and there. He wore sunglasses over his eyes to hide the Rinnegan with his forehead protector with the symbol of a leaf on in on his forehead. This was Naruto Uzumaki

"Well this is very different, might as well look around this place."

After a few minutes of looking around, a loud boom is heard. When he goes investigate what happened, he found a large crater bigger than his Rasenshuriken. He goes over to the place it came from only to find a very weird sight in front of him. A kid wearing a red vest and a straw hat locked in a cage with a lot of weird-looking men, who reminded him of clowns, standing behind a cannon that was aimed at the cage.

He sees a man with blue hair and a clown nose telling an orange-haired girl to light the fuse. There was also a man with green hair and three earrings on his left ear. She was very scared until one of the crew members did it for her, but right before the fuse was set to launch the ball, Naruto shot out from where he had been standing, and he swung his blade and shut the fuse off.

"WHAT? HOW DID HE DO THAT" the clown people chorused.

"Hey there, what's...going on here? Why are you shooting cannonballs at one guy?" Naruto said before he turned to the Straw hat kid. "Need any help?"

"Yeah...shishishishishi I'm stuck in here. By the way, the name's Luffy"

"Naruto, now duck" he replied before he swung his sword once and cut the bars and Luffy jumped out.

"OK WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AND WHO ARE YOU?"

"But I already who was, and you are?"

"I am the great pirate captain Buggy. Are you a pirate? I don't recognize you"

"I'm not... a pirate, just a traveler who happened to arrive here"

"Well for a traveler, you are very strong, being able to wield a blade that well." the green-haired man

"Well I was trained to use a sword by some of the best swordsmen in my village"

"And where are you from?" Luffy asked

"Um… far away"

"I have a great idea, join my crew."

"...No"

"Eee? Why?"

"Not looking to join a crew"

"Dude, you can't convince him otherwise, I was tied to a pole when he asked me and stayed there until I said yes."

"Ugh, Fine."

During this Buggy was visibly shaking in anger.

"EXCUSE ME! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO HAVE A FLASHY DUEL WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED ME, YOU DIMWITS!"

"Oh, you're still here?"

*Fight goes the same except Naruto helps Luffy defeat Buggy, he was very confused about how Luffy was able to stretch and Buggy being able to split up, but he decided he was going to ask later.*

"How did you do that stretching thing?"

"Oh, he ate the Gomu Gomu no mi" the green-haired man said.

"AH Zoro! I was going to tell him that."

"What is that?"

The Orange haired girl, who he learned was named Nami then explained to him what devil fruits are and that there are three categories, Logia, which allowed people to turn into an Element. Zoan, which allowed people to turn into an animal. And finally, Paramecia, which was the weirdest category of them all, allowed people to do a variety of things like becoming invisible to creating massive earthquakes and tsunamis. After hearing about this, he made up a lie that he ate one of those Zoan fruits, that allowed him to turn into a nine-tailed fox and the abilities it gives him like walking on walls and use different elements. (A/N I know that Catarina Devon from the Blackbeard pirates ate actual devil fruit to be able to do this, but I am going to erase that fruit from existence) She then told about him that that was a Mythical Zoan, probably the rarest type of them all.

They then set sail. Luffy was happy that he gained new crewmates, Zoro was happy that he had someone to spar against. And Naruto was happy he gained new friends in this world. Nami has an eery feeling about Naruto; like she has heard the name before.

[Meanwhile, New World: Moby Dick]

On the deck of the Moby Dick, where a lot of people are crowded together, partying. That is until a loud poofing sound is heard in the center of the crowd. A man steps forward, he wears black pants, a black shirt with a green flask jacket over it. On top of that, he wears a white cloak that goes to his feet that has the Whitebeard jolly roger on it. He looks at what the poofing sound is and sees two small toads, one male, and one female, both looking very old.

"Ma? Pa? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Your Son has come to this world Minato" Pa answered

(A/N Minato Namikaze is the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Every other commander is put one number lower so Ace is 3rd division commander etc.)

"On top of that, he met Luffy and joined his crew" Ma continued

At this Minato nearly jumped to the moon in the excitement of Naruto not only being in this world but also joining Luffy's crew. (When Minato and Kushina get sent to the OP world, they end up teaching the ASL trio some stuff. Which is why Luffy will be stronger in this AU than in canon.) The Crew knew who Luffy and Naruto were, as Minato and Ace spoke of them frequently. The Toads went on to tell him about some of the things that Naruto has learned like the Hiraishin, Rasengan, and Sage Mode which Minato hadn't even learned. At the end of it, Minato was happy that Naruto went on to become a strong Shinobi.

"Well, I take you're going to Kushina after this?" asked Minato.

"Yes, now I believe we should get going" Ma said

"Well come back if some time and tell us about Naruto's and Luffy's adventures." Minato said. The toad's nod then another poof sound is heard and they are gone.

[Meanwhile: Baltigo, Revolutionary Army Base]

It was a normal day. The Revolutionaries are planning their next move. when a poof is heard, everyone freaks out for a second. That is until a woman with long tomato red hair tied in a ponytail steps up to see what happened. She wears typical ANBU gear with her sword strapped to her hip. This is Kushina Uzumaki, one of the commanders of the Revolutionary Army. When she sees the toads she speaks up.

"Hey, Ma, Pa, what are you doing here? Did Minato send you?" She asked

"No Kushina, although we were just talking to him about what we are about to tell you." Pa answered

"About what?"

"Your Son"

"What? Did something happen? Please don't tell me something happened."

"No no. Your son has arrived in this world and has joined Luffy's crew."

"What? Really? That's Great! At least he didn't join those blasted marines" This the other people just nod. They had heard about her Son because just Minato and Ace, Kushina and Sabo (Still 2nd in command) told them about Naruto. After they talked for a bit, the Toads had to go back to their realm leaving Kushina to ponder on what he looked like now and how strong he was.

**This ends chapter 2 leave you reviews in comments if you want to.**

**Hopefully, Chapter 3 will be done sometime next week. If not, the week after.**

**Bye**


	3. AN Chapter 3 Delay

**Sorry, the 'New Start' Chapter will take some time to do. I have been very busy with school and don't really have much time to write a whole new chapter. **

**But hopefully, I can have it done by the end of the month.**

**But there is the problem with that I'm also writing many different stories or stories that I want to prioritize more than others.**

**Have a great time,**

**Sum Dud**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a challenge made by ****Kezmann1993 where when Minato and Kushina seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, they don't die but are teleported to the One Piece Universe and then, after the 4th great ninja war, Naruto appears in the east blue and meets Luffy and joins his crew.**

**Chapter 3: Entrance to the Grand Line**

* * *

It had been weeks since Naruto joined the crew. Now the recently named 'Straw-Hat Pirates' were sailing towards Loguetown, the Island closest to the grand line and the place of both birth and death of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

During this time, they gained new members of the pirate crew. First was Usopp, the crew's sniper. After the Crew reached his Island, they ended up fighting the Black Cat Pirates, under their captain, Kuro who faked his death years prior and posed as a butler in the village. After they saved their village, the girl who Kuro was working for while undercover gave them a Ship they named the Going Merry.

Then there was Sanji, who they met the sea restaurant Baratie, which was in the middle of the ocean. While there, a man who had one of the highest bounties in the east blue arrived, Don Krieg. Don Krieg had been in the grand line when all his ships were destroyed by one man, Hawk Eyes Mihawk. Zoro challenged and lost to Hawk Eyes, and Luffy defeated Don Krieg. After this Luffy, Naruto, one of two former bounty hunter friends of Zoro's, Yosaku, and Sanji, who became their cook, went after Nami who had stolen the Going Merry. (Usopp, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku had gone ahead but Yosasku got sent back to Baratie because a giant fish nearly swallowed him and brought him there.)

They find out the Nami is heading towards Conami Islands, where the person with the highest bounty in the East Blue rules. Arlong was his name and he and his crew were all Fishmen. They later found out that Nami joined the Arlong Pirates in order to protect her village. Luffy kicks Arlong's ass and Naruto beats up a corrupt marine captain by the name of Nezumi because he took bribes from Arlong and tried to steal Nami's money.

They now find themselves on board the going merry. Nami has just gotten the weekly news coo to find a great surprise. Both Luffy and Naruto have gotten a bounty! Luffy, of course, has a higher bounty as he is the captain. Luffy got a 30,000,000 bounty and Naruto 25,000,000.

They finally got to Louguetown. Zoro had gone to replace his two broken swords from his fight from Mihawk, Sanji was taking part in a cooking competition, Usopp went to go shopping for sniping equipment, Nami went clothes shopping and Luffy went to explore and see the place the pirate king was executed but not before Nami warned both Luffy and Naruto to be careful since there were Marines all over the place. Naruto went with Nami as he had to buy new clothes as well.

She dragged him into many clothes stores, After hours of searching and fitting clothes, Naruto is now wearing black sweatpants and a black vest which he had open down the middle. Over it, he wears a Black and Red Haori(similar to the one during Pein fight). He also wears wooden sandals. They were now looking for the rest of the crew so they looked for Usopp first, who they found challenging a marine sniper for some goggles which he won.

When they went into the city center, they noticed that there seemed to be something happening. They looked up to the same stand that the pirate king died to see their captain trapped and about to be executed by… Buggy? They also saw that there were pirates all around the stand cheering for their captain. Naruto was scared for his captain so he did a quick shunshin behind Luffy and blocked the sword from slicing his head off.

"Buggy the Clown, how long has it been? Come for another ass-kicking, Red Nose?" He asked.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM BUGGY THE CLOWN WITH A BOUNTY OF 15 MILLION!"

"Really? Well mine is 25 million and Luffy's is 30 million so suck it."

"WHAT! YOU TWO HAVE THE HIGHEST BOUNTIES IN THE ENTIRE EAST BLUE!"

"But not for long," said a new voice. The looked to see a man with white hair and a marine captain jacket. The most prominent features are the two cigars he has in his mouth and the Jitte strapped on his back. "Neither of you will leave this island alive."

"Umm… who are you?" Both Luffy and Buggy ask at the same time.

"I am Captain Smoker, I make sure pirates like you don't get into the grand line"

"Well you can't stop us," Naruto says

"Hmm… and you are Fox Demon Naruto"

"So?" Naruto then frees Luffy and jumps off the stand and started to run towards their ship, beating up marines on the way. They meet up with the others. Zoro has two new swords and Sanji is carrying a large fish, but they notice something there is a cloud of smoke chasing them. Luffy squints his eyes and sees it's Smoker. Naruto tells them to go on ahead and that he'll catch up. They refuse until a large gale of wind forced them to go on ahead.

Naruto faces Smoker, he has his katana out. It was a white blade with two lines on each side of the blade, being red and yellow. The handle was black with an orange line and had a gold guard in the shape of a dragon chasing its tail. This Sword was called Homukora **_(1)_**. Naruto and Smoker face off. Naruto dashes forward and slashes his blade, but when the blade came in contact with Smoker, the blade somehow passes through him. This baffles Naruto as he thought he was fighting another Obito. That is until Smoker explains.

"You can't beat me. I'm a smoke-man. I can control, manipulate, and become smoke." Smoker said.

"Huh, I've seen cooler stuff" Naruto then gets an idea, he has no idea if it will work or not. He puts chakra into his sword and blitzes towards Smoker. Smoker stands there thinking the attack will phase through him but to his surprise, he finds a large cut on the right side of his torso. He falls onto one knee and goes unconscious. The Marines go to save their captain while Naruto runs back to the Merry.

Noone noticed two cloaked figures standing on top of the building.

"WOW! Our sons working together dragon!" The first one said happily. This was Kushina.

"Yeah, I can tell they will work well together." Dragon said.

"Now we just need to make sure they get away without the marines chasing them."

* * *

**_(1)_ Homukura- Home Caller, given to him by Haku before the war.**

**Thank you for reading the chapter. Another one coming soon.**


End file.
